


Winding Down

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, but they're lesbians sam, i mean chloe is bi, they're lesbians sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Chloe says something she's been meaning to. Nadine wants to sleep. And, well, maybe a kiss from a beautiful woman. Sam? He just wants a hotel.





	Winding Down

Three hundred rupees to use the spare bed for the night. Chloe gave Meenu more though-- she was a good kid and could use some extra money. What, with her father in the war. The only negative about that one night? The bed fit two at most. Well, it was a negative for Sam.

"We get the bed," Chloe announced. Nadine was sitting before her and doing her best to tend to the injuries she'd gotten.

"Not fair!" Sam's protest rang out.

Chloe shrugged. "Right now? I really don't care. If you have the energy to find a hotel, go for it. I certainly don't."

Nadine yawned and tilted Chloe's head to the side, placing a bandage across the cut she was looking at. "Sleep sounds good. But after I'm done patching you up."

"You know, I got hurt too," Sam spoke up.

"Then handle it."

Chloe didn't bother hiding her small smirk. It dropped when Nadine wiped an alcohol pad across a scrape on her jaw. She let out a small hiss of pain.

"Sorry. Should've warned you."

"I won't hold it against you."

Nadine sat back and looked Chloe over. "That's most of it. We should bind your ribs, though."

Chloe huffed but nodded. "Alright." She looked to Sam. "Out."

"What? Why?"

"I'm done having anyone with the last name "Drake" see me shirtless, thanks."

"But she's fine?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow, giving him an uninterested look. "One, she's the one binding my ribs. Two..." She looked to Nadine with a fairly suggestive smile. "Darling," she practically purred. "Could you tell me your last name?"

Nadine failed to conceal a chuckle. "Ross."

Chloe gave Sam a pointed look. "Would you look at that. Her last name isn't Drake."

Sam let out an exasperated sigh and stood. "I'm gonna go see if there's a hotel nearby."

"Have fun."

As soon as he slipped out the door, Chloe pulled her shirt off. "Alright. Help a gal out, will you?"

Nadine hummed. "Of course. Lift your arms?" Chloe did so. Nadine looked her over. Harsh bruises stood out in contrast to her skin. Two cracked ribs at the very least, she surmised. Probably more.

"Just gonna stare? Or fix me up?" Chloe was smirking at her.

"Both, probably." Nadine shrugged. "I have to get something for my work."

The treasure hunter bit her lip. "Mm, you just have to ask."

"You send him away so you can flirt?" Nadine questioned. "Because I would've rubbed it in his face." She undid the compress wrap and reached around Chloe to start it.

"We're already sleeping in the same bed. Not good enough for you?"

Nadine didn't meet her eyes, paying more attention to the wrap. "It'll work. For now." She tightened the wrap and fastened it. "This wrap is only for while you sleep. Leaving it on increases your risk for pneumonia."

"Well, that's just peachy." She sighed. "Any other suggestions, doc?'

"Get some rest. We can stop in with the Ministry of Culture tomorrow. After that... You're the more experienced treasure hunter." She shrugged. "We should probably take a couple weeks off at the very least."

"Sounds good." Chloe rubbed a hand over the wrap, frowning at the twinge in her ribs. "Think he's gonna come back?"

Nadine shrugged, moving to the bed. "If we're lucky, no."

"And if we're unlucky?"

"He'll walk back with his brother and, I don't know. Sullivan?"

Chloe snorted, pulling her shirt back on. "Haven't seen Sully in a while, but I'm not sure I can handle that right now." She moved over to the bed. "Well, I'm ready to pass out."

"Be over in a moment."

Nadine went back into her medkit and pulled out a small bottle of pills. She downed a couple and tossed the bottle to Chloe. "Pain killers," she explained.

"You're an angel, I swear."

Nadine caught the bottle when Chloe tossed it back, having taken a couple. She tucked it back into her medkit and stretched. A glance back to the bed showed her Chloe was half asleep already. She was on her side, facing away from Nadine.

Nadine slipped into bed behind her. On a whim, she moved closer, arms wrapping around her partner.

Chloe huffed. "I'll have you know, I'm usually the big spoon in this sort of situation. It's--"

"A control thing? Well, this isn't driving. This is sleeping."

She rolled her eyes. "The word you're looking for is "cuddling". That's what this is called."

"Mm," came a soft response. "Whatever it's called, I'm comfortable." She took a deep breath, hesitated for just a moment, and pressed a small kiss onto the crook of Chloe's neck.

Chloe grinned and sighed. "Hm. Well, at least we've got something to occupy our time until we find another treasure to hunt."

"I have no idea what you mean," Nadine murmured.

"Oh, if we didn't have the threat of Sam walking in, I'd show you what I mean."

"Ugh. Mentioning Sam is an instant mood killer."

A chuckle left Chloe and she turned her head a bit, looking over her partner's face. "I'll make sure not to do that tomorrow."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Yes, love. I'd like to think you'd learned at least that over the past week."

Nadine hummed and held Chloe a bit closer. "Let's continue this conversation tomorrow, yeah? Sleep now."

"Fine, fine."

Chloe settled into the embrace with a contented sigh.

There were a few minutes of silence before she spoke again. "Nadine?" she asked in a small voice. "Still awake?"

"Unfortunately, ja."

Chloe hesitated. "I'm sorry."

"For keeping me up?"

"Ah. No. For... lying to you. By omission."

Nadine tensed.

"I'm not good at... apologies. Or similar social interactions? So... I'm sorry."

Nadine didn't speak. It terrified Chloe. Had it been the wrong thing to bring up what had happened? She'd wanted to get it off her chest-- insulting herself hadn't felt like a real apology. Nadine deserved the real thing.

Rather than respond, Nadine shifted them so Chloe was more on her back, Nadine half over her. Chloe's breath was stolen as their lips met in a searing kiss. Nadine's hand cupped behind Chloe's head, keeping her close.

An intimate, open mouthed kiss was exactly what the two wanted from each other--- but it wasn't an ideal time for Sam to walk in. So of course, he did.

With the door opening, Nadine was quick to pull away. Both women were out of breath and a little lightheaded.

"Ah, God, sorry!" Sam jerked his head away from them. "I didn't have the cash on hand for any of the hotels nearby, so I came back, I didn't realize--"

"Shut up," Nadine spat. She shot a scowl in his direction but collapsed back on the bed.

Sam hesitated, clamped his mouth shut, and turned around. "I'll, uh... be back after a cigarette. Fifteen minutes?"

"Whatever."

As soon as he was gone, Chloe burst out laughing. "Wow."

"Don't laugh!" came a protest.

Chloe bit her lip. "To be fair, we knew he was coming back."

The mercenary sighed, rolling onto her back. "That was not... I didn't want him walking in."

"Made that clear, didn't you?" Chloe rolled to face Nadine, draping one arm over her waist. She placed a peck on the woman's cheek.

"I forgave you a while ago," came a mumble from Nadine. "But it does sound nice to hear you actually say sorry." She huffed. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry too."

"For?"

"Hitting you. I was so angry, I didn't think. Just acted."

"Well, that kiss certainly made up for it. You certainly know how to take a gal's breath away."

Nadine closed her eyes. "We'll have more time later this week. But, as I've already said: sleep. I don't want to be awake when Sam comes back in."

"I'm holding you to that."

" _Sleep_."

**Author's Note:**

> I've started my 4th playthrough of Lost Legacy and I just gotta say, the auction skin of Nadine's is the most lovely thing I've ever seen.


End file.
